Festival
by EdgeofDarkness
Summary: Its a festival. Its Ba Sing Se. They weren't enemies then, not to her.


A festival in Ba Sing Se

**Hiya! Edge here! Just another pointless one-shot because I got bored…**

**RATED M FOR A REASON! NO LEMON (SORRY) BUT STRONG HINTS OF ONE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last air bender, or anything pertaining to it. This makes no profit, and no copyright thingy was intended.**

Katara laughed as she danced with the crowd. The music was deep and happy. She just had to dance.

Somewhere in the commotion of the Festival, she had lost track of Aang, Toph, and Sokka. But really, she didn't seem to mind.

She had sipped something—wine or sake—and it had made her feel very light indeed. She could almost believe that she could fly, like Aang.

She laughed again as she was whirled by another stranger. When she stopped, she fell down because she was so dizzy. Everything kept on spinning, even though she had stopped.

Then a dark figure was helping her up. She looked up into a blue mask. It was the Blue Spirit. She knew who it really was. Aang had confided that in her long ago.

She let him help her up. It was a festival, it was Ba Sing Se. They weren't enemies at the moment. Not in her mind anyway.

"Take off your mask and dance with me!" She cried. He shook his head.

She moved swiftly, even though she was a little drunk. She took of the mask, and tossed it away before he could blink.

He knew her speed was from fighting. From learning to dodge and be quick or die. And he knew that he had been one of the ones to inadvertently teach her those things.

"You're drunk." He stated as he smelled her breath.

"Only a little. Besides, it's a party Zuko. Loosen up, m'kay?" She said. He shook his head. She pouted.

"I'm leaving." He said, looking around for his mask. He couldn't find it.

"Fine. If you don't want to dance…then stay and talk to me? Please? We're not enemies anymore." She said, grabbing his wrist to stop any escape attempts.

"Yes we are. I could kill you right now." He said. But even _he_ knew that he wouldn't.

"You won't. Somebody once said 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' and Azula is our common enemy." She said.

Zuko frowned at the Water Bender. "So you're saying we're friends because of my sister?" He asked.

She nodded. And then, because she still had a hold of his wrist, she led him into a small little building.

"Now we can talk without all that noise." She said, seating herself on the ground and pulling him down next to her.

"Let me go." He said as he situated himself on the ground.

"No." She said.

"Why not?" He asked exasperated.

"You'll leave." She said simply.

He sighed. "No I won't." He said. Her grip slackened a little bit.

"Promise?" She asked softly.

"Promise." He said. He felt like he was five years old again…

Then he realized she had let his hand go. They sat there, in the semi-darkness for a while. He was looking at her. She was looking at him.

"How did you get that scar?" She asked softly, her hand reaching out to touch his face. To touch his scar.

He grabbed her hand before she could. "It's a long story and it happened a long time ago." He said just as softly as she had asked.

"We have lots of time." She said, letting her hand drop from his grasp.

He looked at her for a few moments longer. "You really want to know?" She nodded. "Fine. But I'll only tell you a short version." She nodded again.

"It was my first meeting about the war. An old general was talking about sending fresh troops to be cut down without a chance. I spoke out of turn against him. My father dueled me in Agni Ki the next morning, and I begged for his forgiveness. But he attacked me and scarred me. And then he banished me." He said softly, not looking at the girl sitting near him.

Questions swirled around Katara's mind. _'What kind of a father does that?' 'What is Agni Ki?' 'So you aren't really a prince anymore?'_ Those were only a few.

Finally, she asked one. "How old were you?"

He looked up, surprised. Of all the things he had expected her to say, this was one he had never thought of. "Fourteen." He said softly.

She was silent again.

He had a question, he realized. "Why do you travel with the Avatar?"

She cocked her head to one side, as if perplexed by his sudden question.

"Well…Aang's the last real hope the world has for peace…and I just want to help with that…and…" She stopped. She didn't want to continue.

"And?" Zuko said, leaning closer.

"And the Fire Nation killed my mother." She said softly.

Zuko's breath hitched slightly. Then, on an impulse, he embraced her.

"I'm sorry." Zuko whispered into her ear, and he found he meant it.

Katara sobbed. And then she buried her face in his chest. She did not cry, but she stayed that way for a while.

Sometime later, she removed her face from his shirt. He smelled wonderful…like wood smoke…and something spicy…

Zuko removed his face from her hair. She smelled like the sea after a storm…and like the rain…

Zuko dipped his head down to hers and kissed her sweetly. He found she tasted sweet…

Katara realized Zuko tasted like he smelled: spicy…

His hands slid down her back, and he pulled her even closer.

One of Katara's hands ran through Zuko's hair. The other played with the hem of his shirt.

Zuko pulled back slightly to look at Katara. Warm amber eyes met deep blue in the dim light. They each smiled softly, sweetly.

Zuko started to trial little light kisses over Katara's jaw to her ear.

"I want you." He breathed. She shivered in delight.

Without really thinking about it, Katara managed to rid Zuko of his shirt. She looked at him for a moment. He was pale in the darkness. But his chest was nicely chiseled.

Then he kissed her again, and their tongues danced for dominance. He won.

Then his hands moved into her hair, which was in its customary bun. He undid it, and her chocolate brown locks flowed over her shoulders in gentle waves.

They kissed for a long while, and somehow Katara ended up without her shirt. Zuko's pants soon went missing as well. And then Katara's. And then their underclothes.

Soon they were completely and utterly naked, but nether was self conscious.

The sounds of the festival going on outside managed to cover all sounds of their love.

When Katara woke up, she realized three things right away.

One: Her head hurt like hell.

Two: The sun was too bright.

Three: She was cold.

The first two she pushed aside. But the third perplexed her for a few moments more. She was a Water Tribe native…the cold was her natural thing…

Then she realized she was naked, except for a thin blanket.

As se sat up, she realized the blanket was not a blanket. It was a large-ish black shirt. Silk. And very familiar. The previous night's events came to her in a blur of tastes, textures, sounds, and feelings.

She waited a few more moments to process most of what her mind had just told her.

Last night had been the night of a huge festival/party. She had attended and had a little to drink. Zuko—or rather, the Blue Spirit—had arrived. They had talked…and then they had had sex…She blinked a few times and looked around for her clothes.

She found the within arms reach f her. Neatly folded with her necklace on top. She smiled as she got dressed. She put Zuko's shirt on top of her own.

With her hair bands she found a strange looking flower. Then she remembered what it was. It was a panda lily. She smiled.

Then she got up. She heard Aang and the others calling for her. She slowly left the little shack that had been such a magical place for her last night.

Iroh frowned as he found his nephew asleep at noon, in his Blue Spirit outfit, minus the shirt. The mask (which he found after he left) was on the floor.

"Zuko…?" Iroh said, gently shaking his nephew awake.

Up close, Iroh could see small bruises around Zuko's neck and collarbone.

"Uncle…good morning." Zuko said, smiling softly.

Iroh frowned again. "Are you well Nephew?" He asked, placing a hand on Zuko's forehead. Zuko _laughed_ and brushed away the hand.

"I'm better then well Uncle! In fact, I've never been better in my entire life!" He said cheerfully.

Now, Iroh was not stupid. And he had once been sixteen. He smiled slyly at his nephew.

"Ah, and what is the name of the girl that has you so happy?" He asked.

Zuko just smiled a mysterious smile. "I'm sure we'll cross paths soon Uncle." He said.

And he really hoped it was true. He found he loved the Water Tribe girl.

Katara stared idly outside of the window of their house in Ba Sing Se. She wondered if Zuko was as happy as she was.

She wondered if she would see Zuko again.

She realized she loved Zuko.

Absently she put her hand on her stomach and wondered if anything would come of their night of love.

**A/N**

**Yay! My first Zutara one shot! Tell me how it was, please??**


End file.
